Beaten
by iCrappuccino
Summary: Kyuhyun, a gaming champion. Will his title stay long? REVIEW! I THRIVE FOR THEM. ;A;


Kyuhyun takes out a token and goes up to the usual Starcraft game. The screen flashes with the words,

[ ] 1 Player?  
[ ] 2 Players?

He moves the handle down to 1 player. The game starts. Immediately you see the tip of the gun at the bottom of the screen pointed at a Starship full of Zergs and Terrans. The faint noise of the shooting lasers fills the tiny area. Other little boys, watch from behind seeing him easily defeat the monsters within a minute. His skillful hands moving in a steady motion. His eyes focused on the screen. A bang noise is heard at the end of the game.

In bold red letters, the screen flashes, Victory! A new High Score! The little boy removes his hand and gives a smirk. After the flashing words, a list of scores comes out. His name is first.

"Kyuhyun made another high score!" A boy in a blue t-shirt hollers.

Kyuhyun gets off the seat and walks to another game.

A boy in a purple shirt with a red cap gets on the seat which Kyuhyun got off of. He places a token in a slot and presses 1 player and the game starts. He effortlessly defeats the Starship, Zergs, Terrans and more. His hands move more swiftly than Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stops in the middle of his game and watches the other little boy's face. All he sees on his face is just a bland expression. No smile, nor frown.

Kyuhyun squint his eyes to focus on his face. _He looks like a girl._ He thought. The game ends, and the screen flashes with bold red letters, Victory! A new High Score!

"He beat Kyuhyun's High Score!" the boy in blue hollers again. A crowd of kids starts to form.

Kyuhyun's jaw drops. _He beat my record. He beat me! _Kyuhyun angrily marches towards the little boy in purple with his hands crossed against his chest.

"I want to challenge you." Kyuhyun points at the little boy. But his bland expression stays.

"As you wish." He places another token in the slot.

Kyuhyun gets on. The little boy moves his handle down to 2 players. The screen splits and Kyuhyun starts immediately. The boy in purple follows. They fight against each other. Kyuhyun starts to sweat as worrying thoughts float around in his mind.

The purple shirt boy shows a poker face and continues. He effortlessly defeats his first batch of Kyuhyun's civilians. Kyuhyun groans and starts pressing his buttons like crazy. _ I can't lose to him!_ Kyuhyun's face scrunches up. The boy in purple easily avoids his missiles and torpedoes. Kyuhyun groans at the number of his missiles and torpedoes shrink.

Then his side of the screen darkens and in blue letters the screen flashed, Loser! Kyuhyun stares at the screen. His face turns red.

"This isn't over!" He points at the boy.

He just looks up at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun flushes. _He looks so much like a girl!_ He turns red and gets off the seat. He squints at the boy in purple.

"What's your name?" Kyuhyun asks. "It's Yeon Neul." He answers. _Even his voice sounds like a girl's voice!_ Kyuhyun's face flushes again.

A boy in red runs over with a balloon. The balloon accidentally knocks Yeon's hat down. Revealing his long black hair. Kyuhyun gasps at the sight.

"You're, a GIRL!" Kyuhyun's jaw drops. "I can't believe I lost to you!" Kyuhyun pouts. Yeon Neul smiles.

"So what are you going to do about it? Cry?" Yeon Neul gets off her seat and walks to a woman waiting at the doorway. Kyuhyun assumes she's her mother. Yeon Neul waves at Kyuhyun.

"Let's play again next time, Kyuhyun!" She smiles. Kyuhyun blushes.

"How do you know my name? Not that Kyuhyun is my name or anything like that." His face flushes.

"I saw your high score! It's really low," She answers back. A chorus of "Ooooh!" and "You just got pwned by a girl!" rises.

"you should practice more!" Yeon Neul finishes her sentence.

"I'll beat you! Just you wait!" Kyuhyun waves his fist in the air. "Bye." His hand releases his own grip.

Yeon Neul turns her head back and waves.

"I like you, you're interesting!" She smiles and walks off with her mother.

Another chorus of "Ooooh! She likes you!" rises. _I like you too._ He thought. His face turns red. _ But I must defeat her! Someday…_ He walks back to the game and insert his token. But whatever he does, he can't seem to beat her record.


End file.
